50 Sentences of Smut
by Lithium223
Summary: Brave Police J-Decker. the title says it all. written from a request at the yuusha kink community on lj. multiple pairing, slash, sticky


I wrote this for the yuusha_kink community over on LJ

I had fun writing this so I hope you guys like it

* * *

><p><strong>1. Embarrassing <strong>

This was the last time Duke would let Gunmax talk him into sex in the office during work hours

**2. Right**

Shadowmaru grinned as he felt Dumpson pound his valve. Kagerou was right about sex, it really was fun.

**3. Watching**

McCrane just smiled as he watched his three brothers overload.

**4. First time**

Dumpson groaned as his length was swallowed by Drillboy's valve. He was so tight. It really was the kid's first time.

**5. Alive**

Deckerd roared his completion as he emptied his fluids into Gunmax's mouth, only the biker could make him feel like this.

**6. Comfort**

Duke decided he was fond of Shadowmaru as he thrusted in and out of the ninja bot, he always knew just what the swordsmech needed after a bad day.

**7. Sinful**

Duke whimpered his fingers teased his valve, grateful that Lady didn't know just how much he enjoyed this sinful pleasure.

**8. Hate**

King growled when he walked into the office to see Duke and Bishop coupling, they were so busy they didn't even notice him. King turned away, ignoring his burning arousal, hating how Duke got everything he wanted.

**9. Affair **

_If Duke thinks he can run around with Bishop behind my back, then I can fuck around too_, Deckerd thought as he hammered Gunmax into a blissful oblivion.

**10. Oops**

"What the hell was that!" a voiced yelled as a loud bang filled the police station.

Drillboy and McCrane looked at the broken desk then back at each other. "McCrane, how are we going to explain this?"

**11. Stuck**

"Shadowmaru, I think we have a problem." Powerjoe told the dog as he tried to pull his cord out of the clenching passage.

"What?"

"I'm stuck."

**12. Delicious**

Bishop lapped at the fluids gushing out of Duke's throbbing cord, he could never get enough of them.

**13. Late**

Yuuta was slightly worried that Deckerd was late coming home luckily the boy didn't know that a moaning and whimpering Gunmax and his dripping wet valve was the reason for Deckerd's absence.

**14. Misery**

McCrane groaned in miserable pleasure as he stroked his flaming erection, wishing that it was somehow Seia doing this instead of his hand.

**15. Fantasies**

Dumpson frowned as he played with Ayako's breasts. He often fantasized about claiming her as his, so why wasn't this everything he'd imagined it to be?

**16. Crying**

Deckerd kissed the tears from Drillboy's face as he slowly penetrated the younger mech.

**17. Apologies**

Gunmax sighed as he ground his cord against the walls of Deckerd's valve, teasing the sensitive nodes. He hated it when they fought, but the make-up sex made up for it.

**18. Liar**

Drillboy stood in the hallway trying to ignore the tightness in his chest when he saw that Shadowmaru had lied to him again, he'd rather fuck Duke than be with him.

**19. Laughter**

Rook and Pawn laughed as they interfaced on King's desk. If only King could see them now…

**20. Kinky**

Gunmax grinned as he finished taping up pictures of Powerjoe tied down, blindfolded, and a ball gag in his mouth around the room. Who knew the yellow mech could be so kinky?

**21. Worship**

Drillboy loved it when he could wrap his lips around McCrane's straining cord and worship it with mouth and tongue.

**22. Reunion**

Kagerou was only too happy to reintroduce his aching cord to Shadowmaru's dripping valve.

**23. Missing**

Duke whimpered, missing the blissful look of overload on Bishop's face as his fingers teased his valve, palming his cord.

**24. Pacifism**

It's a good thing McCrane was a pacifist, or Powerjoe would have a hard time pinning him down to introduce his throbbing cock to that hot passage.

**25. Big Boys**

Gunmax and Shadowmaru sat side by side, hands stroking each other's erections as they watched Super Build Tiger mount Fire J-Decker.

**26. Triangles**

Duke felt hot as he pumped his hips against Deckerd's, forcing the blue mech to thrust harder into Gunmax.

**27. Trees**

_This was a stupid idea, who the hell has sex in a tree_ Gunmax thought, almost falling when Shadowmaru hit that special sensor in his valve.

**28. Energy**

Duke bucked his hips as Drillboy eagerly rode his weeping cord.

**29. Trauma**

Yuuta would never look at Deckerd the same way after seeing him a hot whimpering mess under McCrane.

**30. Full**

Drillboy keened when Powerjoe and Dumpson stretched him wide.

**31. Rare**

It wasn't often that Dumpson got McCrane all to himself, but when he saw that wanton body aching for him, he was glad he didn't have to share.

**32. Tied up**

King onlined to find himself tied to his berth, gagged, his codpiece missing and a grinning Pawn staring at him.

**33. Pretend**

Bishop buried his face in his arms. Rook's brutal thrusts weren't the same as Duke's strong, easy tempo, but for tonight, he could pretend it was.

**34. Denial**

Duke growled in agitation. Finding Pawn and Rook rutting in a closet like wild animals _did not_ turn the knight on and he _was not_ going to Bishop for relief.

**35. Chocolate**

"You know Shadowmaru, I think I want to try eating chocolate." Drillboy told his lover as they were coming down from overload.

"Why? Sex is so much better."

**36. Teasing**

McCrane just loved the frustrated moans he could draw out of Powerjoe after taking him to the edge of overload and then stopping.

**37. Desks**

"So where do you want to screw now?" Gunmax asked his partner, rippling his valve around the cord nestled inside of him. Deckerd looked around the empty Decker Room before his gaze settled on a spot.

"How about Dumpson's desk?"

**38. Beautiful**

McCrane smiled as he felt Duke's overload wash over his sensitive valve. The mech really was beautiful when he let himself go.

**39. Innocence**

If Regina could see them all, a wet, whimpering, writhing, fluid covered mess, she wouldn't think her five English mechs were so innocent anymore.

**40. Dare**

Shadowmaru grinned at Powerjoe. "Alright Kung Fu bot. I dare you to get a video of Deckerd masturbating."

**41. Explanations**

Saejima glared at the Brave Police. "Do you care to explain how a video of Fire J-Decker and Super Build Tiger having sex got on the evening news?"

**42. Diamonds**

Powerjoe could understand women's appeal for diamonds, but honestly he thought the sight of Deckerd sucking him off was much better.

**43. Death**

Duke shuddered as McCrane pulled a powerful overload out of him. He was surprised he didn't die from the burn of it.

**44. Teaching**

"No Drillboy." Powerjoe told his teammate pushing the younger mech off of him. "This is how you suck spike."

**45. Surprise**

Needless to say Deckerd was surprised to find Pawn and Rook interfacing on his berth.

**46. Noodles**

When Shadowmaru offered to clean him after spilling noodles on him, Deckerd didn't think he'd get a blowjob too.

**47. Voyeurism **

Shadowmaru covered his mouth before he groaned aloud. After all what was the point of getting off in the air vents while watching the others do it if they knew he was up there.

**48. Tough Love**

Dumpson could be rough in the bed, but Powerjoe enjoyed the ache in his valve the next day.

**49. Party**

Duke didn't remember how it happened or who was with whom, but right now with a cord massaging his valve and his cord buried in the valve under him, he decided that he could worry about the lecture he had for the other Braves about having an orgy in the station could wait till tomorrow.

**50. Love**

"Love you, baby" Gunmax whispered in English as Deckerd moved slowly and sweetly in and out of him, before a tsunami of bliss rolled through him.


End file.
